DarkRider - Episode Three
by carolyn
Summary: We learn more about Memphis' betrayal and capture - Modo & Memphis consumate their love


DARKRIDER by carolyn481 @AOL.com [based on Biker Mice from Mars] 

Episode Three 

"Vinnie, how did you know they would be here?" "Elementary, sweetheart. This is where Modo goes when he wants to be alone. When he wants to fish and think." "They look happy, don't they?" "Yeah, I guess." Vinnie leaned against his bike. Charley leaned against Vinnie. His arms were around her. "What do you mean you guess? You don't think Modo's happy." "Oh, he's happy. It's her. Throttle thinks she's using him. And, she just might do that. Modo can be so vulnerable sometimes." "You guys are wrong. She's very attracted to him." "Well, that may be, Charlene. But if she is using him. If she hurts him in any way, I will take the lady out." "VINNIE!" Charley turned around in his arms and started to give him what for, when he kissed her. "My love, I'm only saying that we know nothing about her. Modo's my bro, I won't let her hurt him. Physically or mentally." Charley put her arms around Vincent's neck. She kissed for a long time. When they parted, she looked at him closely. "I understand, but trust me. She truly loves him. I know a woman in love when I see one. Even an alien. Those two love each other." "Like us, sweetheart?" She laughed and kissed him again. "Like us. We better go before they see us." "Yeah, let's go. Throttle should be back at the garage by now." They got on Vinnie's bike. "Charley--..I hope she's there for him. I do want this for him." "Why you old softy." "Yeah, but don't tell him, okay?" 

~~~~ 

Limburger stood before the video screen. The Lord High Chairman Camembert was, as usual, chewing the him out. "Limburger, I have had enough of your blundering. You have been on that puny planet for eons and you still haven't stripped it yet. I need soil. I need steel. When am I going to get it?" "Oh, you'll get it." "What was that?" "Ahem, soon. Soon, Your Rancid Rankness. Very soon. I have run into a few unforeseen problems. Labor and all that. And those saw-toothed squirrels have thwarted me at every turn. But that should change. I have hired the best gunman in the universe to help alleviate me with my rodent problem." "Really, well, it's about time you did something worth while, Limburger." "Yes. Well, Your Royal Pain In The Posterior. You shall have your steel and your soil and all those things you have so patiently been waiting for, quite soon." Limburger dipped into a dish of slime worms. "Now, Your Offensiveness, I must be going. I have orders to give, buildings to crumble. Earth to dig up, Mice to massacre. With your permission, I would like to see to the proceedings." "Yes, Very well. Limburger. I will be awaiting your report. I will come personally to see the dead dormice myself. That's all for now." "Thank you, Your Extremeness for your, er, extreme patience. Good-bye, you worm infested pustule" 

The fat Plutarkian went over and sat at his desk. He put his head in his hands. "Oh, this is just too draining. Why is it that I can not get anything done? I have the money, I have the manpower, but I'm thwarted at every turn! His high chairman will have my gills if I don't get going on this planet. My promotion and perhaps my very existence depends on those venomous Venusians. If they don't turn those pistol-packing prairie dogs into road kill, the Plutarkian Council will turn me into sushi." 

~~~~ 

The five sat around the table. Charley had brought two steaming cups of coffee to the table. The mice, as usual, were swilling root beer. Memphis wanted to try the coffee. "Nourishment on this planet is very interesting." "Yeah, well there's more to this planet than hotdogs and root beer." "There is?" Vinnie had just finished off his fifth can in as many minutes. "Bite your tongue" He gave a loud belch. "This is nectar of the gods." Another loud belch. "I know it's hard, Memphis, but try to ignore him. Maybe he'll go away. At least we can always hope." Vinnie made a funny face. That made Memphis laugh. A deep belly laugh. It was infectious. The others laughed also. "You four really have quite a camaraderie." she said. "I envy you." Memphis turned wistful. "At one time, I felt this way also." "Why don't you tell us what happened." She looked at the tan mouse in surprise. "You really want to know? I thought--." "I told you, Charley trusts you. And, it seems Modo trusts you. So, well, I want to try." "Me too, sweetheart. So give us the lowdown." "You're among friends now." said Modo. Rider sighed and looked down at her cup. She was silent for a moment. "We were supposed to take out Tesh Jenko on Axle Drop--" 

--.a barren region on a Uranian moon, it was home to The Castle Charles. The Castle Charles was home of Tesh Jenko. Jenko was of noble birth. Jenko was a weapons dealer. Jenko was a poacher, slave trader and pimp. Jenko's greatest desire was to overthrow the ruling factions of the moon with his small, but powerful army. The Council, retained the best mercenaries in the galaxy. The coded message was sent through Pike Sage. -Take out Jenko . Take out his army. Half of 1,000,000,000 droyets now. The rest at the end of the assignment.- 

The commandos were in a room at a rundown inn at the edge of Axle Drop. Rider looked out the window towards the castle. Pike and Albvia were going over a map. Hound and Moribian checked the weapons. "What troubles you, Commander?" asked Albvia "I don't like the feel of this one." said Rider. "You're getting skittish, its a job like all our other jobs." said Pike "Why are you doubtful?" "I don't know. There's just something." Moribian cleaned his shotgun. "Follow your instincts, Commander. They have always guided you before." "Listen to lover boy, Commander." Pike looked over at Mori, smirking. "For once he's right." Moribian responded without looking up from his weapon. "Grow up, Pike." "We'll meet back here tomorrow night at this time. " said Rider ignoring them both. "We move the day after." She walked over to Pike. "You've found the fastest way off this moon?" "Lighten up will ya? The ship will be waiting for us at Ceres. We just ride our bikes in and we're gone." Rider tapped her talons against her helmet and looked at Pike curiously. He grew annoyed. "It's an easy take." "That's why I don't like it." "Commander, let me go with you." Pike immediately stood up. "Alb, we need you here." "You can't read a map by yourself." "Listen, gir--.." "No, Albvia. You're needed here. Besides, two of us scoping this place is unhealthy." "Very unhealthy." muttered Pike. 'This is too easy. Too easy for someone like Jenko.' Rider set her helmet to infrared as she reached a door on the south side and tapped the combination unit on the door. She snorted. They haven't made an obstacle she couldn't handle. Inside she was faced with three corridors. She listened but heard no voices. Pike said Jenko would not in residence tonight. Dim light came from the torches placed at intervals along the corridor. According to Pike's map, the one on the right was the way to go. Rider got off her bike and pulled her shotgun. She checked every nook and cranny of the long corridor, as well as the height, width, strength and obstacle of each door. At the far end of the south corridor was an open staircase. As Rider raised her shotgun, the torches went out. She felt a gun butt hit her midsection as another hit her back. She hit the ground with a thud. her helmet crashing into the wall. As the shotgun was kicked out of her hand. a large boot came down on Rider's neck. She looked up to see a weapon aimed at her in point blank range. "We got him. We got him, Jenko." Rider was surrounded by soldiers - Jenko's soldiers. Jenko himself stood over her. "Greetings DarkRider. I've been waiting for you." He pushed the soldier aside and knelt down. Rider reached up and grabbed him by the collar. The same boot slammed into her helmet. She let him go. "I am now a very rich man, thanks to you, Rider. Jupiter will pay handsomely." He stood up. "You should have known better than to come up against me, mercenary." He laughed. "Thanks to your number two man, the hunter is now the hunted. And the hunted has been snared. Get him on the shuttle. The soldier yanked her to her feet. As he tried to put chains on her, she sent him down the stairs reeling. Another tried to help his comrade. He'll never talk again. One of the soldiers finally managed to get a clear shot and pumped her with sleeping darts. He picked her up, loaded her and her bike onto the shuttle and lifted off for Jupiter. In the desert, four commandos--. 

"-- watched the ship take off." Memphis never looked up from her cup. She grew silent. The others waited. Then Charley reached over and put her hand over Memphis'. "What happened next?" The silence continued. She frowned. "Memphis." said Modo very quietly. "You all right?" She whispered. " On Jupiter-- -- The DarkRider sat on the dirt floor of her dark cell. Guards never checked on prisoners at Jupiter. The cells were of dirt and stone with no windows. If any prisoner tried to dig his way out, the walls would cave in. All one could do was sit in the dark and count the days. As she was led from her cell to her execution, a canister landed in the corridor. Rider and her guards were overcome with gas. Sometime later as she tried to open her eyes, her vision swirled in the unfamiliar room. Rider sat up and forced herself to take a deep breath. Slowly the room stopped spinning. As she sat on the bed trying to clear her vision, she saw that her black biker outfit lay folded on a nearby chair. On the wall opposite, was a message written in Venusian. She was to get dressed and wait. Rider staggered to her feet fighting the nausea, and trying not to throw up. Once on her feet, the dizziness struck her once again, made her sick and she collapsed on the floor, where she remained. This time the room didn't spin when she opened her eyes. The clothes were still on the chair. The message, still on the wall. Rider took off her prison clothes, cleaned up and got dressed. Then she sat on the bed and waited. In a few moments, she was gone. 

It was an apartment of sorts. On the table was a news screen, The Call of Saturn. There was food. There was money. Her bike was in an outer hall. On the terrace was a telescope with a note attached. - Look through this and remember. You will be --. "--contacted by Limburger." Memphis got up and walked over to the door. "That's my story, Throttle. I don't know if you believe it or want to believe it, but that's it. I said I would help you get rid of Limburger, but if you choose to believe this is some sort of setup, then so be it." She picked up her helmet and got on her bike. Modo went over to her. "Where are you going?" "Out of here. As Vinnie said, it's not safe having me around. They may come to hurt Charley." "Let me go with you." She laughed, "I don't even know where I'm going." "All the more reason." "Modo, I need to be alone right now." "So you can sneak off and take Pike on your own? You've tried that already. It didn't work then, it won't work now. Stay here." She sighed. "Very well. I'll stay here." "We'll be back." "Where are YOU going?" The guys got on their bikes and left the garage. Memphis rode over to the door and watched them go. Charley came up beside her. "You'll get used to that. They love the damsel in distress scenario." Rider smiled. "He is wonderful, is he not?" "Modo? You betcha!". "Does he have family--on Mars?" "A nephew." "Does he have -- children?" "No," "If I stay with him, he will get hurt. It wouldn't be wise to love him, even though I think I do." Don't worry about Modo. He is quite taken with you. If you just leave him, then you will be hurting him." "Tell me about Vinnie. You love this mouse?" "Yes, I don't know what I'll do when he goes back to Mars. I don't like to think about it." "I thought so. What is it about them, that makes us want to love them?" "Courage, honesty, sincerity, great bods and serious cuteness?" They laughed together. Memphis turned slightly serious. "Before this, I have never had the time to fall in love with anyone. And no one has ever been in love with me. If I leave this planet. if I leave Modo, I will have no life. I might as well let Pike kill me and collect the droyets." "Don't wait Memphis. Tell him. Tell him right away." "I don't know. I've got to settle with my squad. I've--." "Don't be a fool, girl. Tell him." "I suppose you are right. I must go." "Memphis, I didn't mean right now." "I must go Charley. It is not safe for you with me here. They will find me here and hurt you. I can't risk that." "Memphis----." "Don't argue with me, Charley. You're as bad as Albvia." 

~~~~ Pike sat on the edge of Limburger's desk, carving little arrows and crosses on the surface with his knife. The others sat astride their bikes. Greasepit and Karbunkle were by the window. "What bogus plan do you have now, lard butt?" "Oh, hardly bogus Mr. Pike. And would you please stop doing that. This is a very expensive desk. Thank you. Now, the plan is to get all of our errant enemies in one place at the same time. Then we can rid ourselves of two or rather five birds with one stone, so to speak." "What?" "We need to get those mice, the girl and that mercenary all together in the same place. Then we can annihilate them all at once. Now the plan I have is simple--." "Why does that not surprise me?" said Moribian. Limburger sighed. "Do you think I can continue without interruption. Is this at all possible?" "I'll makes sure youse is not inter--..in----inner--uh. SHUT UP youse guys." said Greasepit. "Da boss is talk'n." Everyone looked at him. "Greasepit." sighed Limburger. "Yeah, boss." "Oh, never mind, it wouldn't make a difference anyway." "Uh, what's dat, boss." "Putting you in front of a firing squad. Now shut up!" "Okay boss. Jeesh" "Now as I was saying. We have to get them all together. And I have the perfect plan to accomplish this." Pike held his knife up to Limburger's face. "Cut to the chase, Plutarkian." "Yes, well, we kidnap that insufferable woman mechanic." "But, boss. Uh, we done dat befo?" "GREASEPIT!" "Sorry, I'll shuts up." "Vincent, or Vinnie, or whatever has a special thing for her, so he will come to her immediate aid." "And how are we to kidnap the woman, Your Philadelphia Cream Cheesiness?" "We go to that horrendous hovel she lives in and grab her, you idiot!" "But boss, what if dat biker babe is dere?" "Don't worry about Rider. We'll take care of her." said Pike. "Ah, see what happens when we all work together? Now let's get this down to the bare essentials, shall we?" said Limburger rubbing his hands together. ~~~~ "I knew you would sneak off and try to take Pike again on your own again." said Modo leaning against a building, arms folded, and looking in the direction of Charley's garage, two blocks away. The engine of his bike purred next to him a he faced Rider. "How did you know, I'd come this way?" "It's a route I would take if I wanted to avoid me." "It makes me nervous when someone knows what I'm going to do before I do it." she took off her helmet, smiled and folded her arms. "So what do we do now?' He walked over to her and kissed her on her forehead. "One thing for sure, you're not going to the tower." 

Rider stood in the glow of the early afternoon sun, as it peeked through the scoreboard opening. Modo came up behind her and kissed her neck. She leaned against him as he gently pulled her jacket from her shoulders. It dropped to the floor. He unhooked the black leather bustier and it followed the path of the jacket. 'Oh mama, I don't believe this. This woman can not be real. No one can be this beautiful.' Though small boned, she was muscular and broad shouldered. Deep lats tapered down to a tiny waist. He moved his hands around her shoulders and past her breast. He unzipped her leather jeans, and then knelt and removed her boots. Memphis knelt down in front of him. He put his hands of either side of her face. Her black eyes were like deep mirrors. He could see his reflection going further and further back in those eyes. He touched her lips gently with his own. She closed her eyes as he licked her face. Her neck. Her breast--. 

Memphis had never felt anything like this before. She settled against him. Nestled in his arms. 'This mouse exudes power. His strength is overwhelming.' She kissed his neck and his chest. She felt herself melt into him. He kissed her top of her head then he got up and took off his boots, and energy pack. Then laid down next to his ladylove. Modo's tail went around her waist and down her thighs and leg. His fur against her skin was like a soft blanket. While he was on top of her, the movement of his body felt like a sensuous massage. Her hands caressed him down his back and to his rear. She stroke the strong but soft tail. The sun was high. Its light catching two perfect bodies in perfect harmony. 

Memphis propped herself up on her elbow and looked down on the sleeping mouse. It amazed her how he sustained himself for so long. How he cared about her. How he cared about the way she moved. How he cared about the way she felt. She leaned over and kissed his ear. Kissed his forehead. Kissed his eyes. Kissed his nose and mouth. She ran her lips down the full length of his body. He opened his eye and smiled when she raised her head. Her fingers traced invisible letters on his chest and deeply muscled stomach. Modo raised himself up and kissed her. "You were delicious." He had whispered in her ear. Soft things she didn't understand. But they had pleased and filled her senses. No where in the universe was there anything that could compare to this. She opened her eyes and forced herself back into the room. She looked up at the ceiling and sat up. "What's the matter?" "Nothing. You've made me feel so wonderful. You own me now. My body is yours, I'm a part of you." "What would you like from me? More than anything." "I would like your arms around me all the time. He sat up. "That could be arranged." He put his arms around her. Neither spoke as they listened to the beating of their hearts. He stroked her hair and studied her face. She touched him. He kissed her, then laid back and pulled her down on top of him. They became one again. 

Modo stood by the window. He looked down at his mechanical arm. Suddenly it felt ugly. He tried not to hold her too tightly. It must have felt like a cold vise against her skin. "Damn you, Karbunkle." He closed his eye. The vision of the lab came into his mind. Then he felt her hand on his back. Her arms slipped around his waist. "I love you." She whispered. His heart stopped beating. The world faded away. He only heard her voice. And her soft words. He turned to her. "Memphis--" She put her fingers to his lips. He took them and kissed them gently. "I love you more than anything in this world. In this universe." "Do--you?" "I would not lie to you. I love you." Modo took one of the gold earrings from his ear and placed it on the thumb of her hand. She looked down and wiggled her fingers. "This is a token of my love for you. I hope you wear it always." She took one of the diamonds out of her ear. "This is a token of my love for you." She placed it in the spot that held the hoop. "Please, wear it always." 

~~~~ Charley sat alone in the garage. "I'm so tired of being left behind all the time. There's action out there and I want to be a part of it." Her bike was under repair, so she took her truck and drove out of the garage. Just as she cleared the door, a blast hit her truck causing her to hit her head against the steering wheel. She didn't pass out but her eyes were unfocused. Charley looked through the windshield and saw four black helmeted bikers in front of her truck. She hit reverse, but there were goons behind her. She was surrounded. Out of her side window Greasepit's ugly, oily face looked back at her. "Moves over lady. I'm drivin'." "Think again oil breath." But at that moment, the barrel of a gun touched her side. It was that big alien, Moribian. Charley sighed and moved over. Greasepit climbed in the cab. She was sandwiched between the two huge men. Greasepit's oil running down the side of her shirt and pants. "Where are we going, slime bucket?" "Over tose da pits and wait for yer biker brat friends. Yeah, and dat biker toots." "That's an old trick, Grease gun. The guys won't fall for it." "Oh yeah, deys will. Dat white one has da hots for youse. He'll cum. Den we'll smash dem all. No mre bikers. HeeHeeHee." Charley looked over at Moribian. "I thought you were Memphis' friend." The alien said nothing. 

~~~~ 

"Well, Fat Fish and Company seem to be missing. Nobody's here" said Vinnie. "There's something wrong. No guards, no sirens. Limburger doesn't leave this place empty." "I'll scope out the lab." "Careful bro. That slimy scale fin is up to something." said Throttle as he rode over to Limburger's desk. He saw the note. - youse cums two da pits. Youse'll sea yur lady luv dere.- The note was full of bad spelling and oil smudges. Vinnie rode back in. "Empty." "That's because they're not here." he handed Vinnie the note. "Oh man. Again?! Charley or Memphis? Is this for me or Modo?" "You. If Modo was able to stop Memphis from coming here, then he's with her now." "That oversized fish stick." "Deja vu, bro. We've danced to this turn before. It's a trap and they know we know its a trap." "We need Modo." "'Fraid, this will have to be a duet, Vinnie." "Then, it's time to stop the music. For good." "Let's rock and ride." 

~~~~ Charley, her hands tied behind her back, was hanging by her wrists from the winch in back of her truck. Limburger walked over and put his hand under her chin. "Comfortable, my dear?" he sang. Since Charley was gagged, he couldn't understand the bad words coming from her lips. "Wonderful, I wouldn't want you distressed." he laughed. "Now, Karbunkle, is everything all set?" "Everything is all ready, Your Bovineness. When that white tailed wombat tries to free his girlfriend, he, she and this truck will go over into the pits. Mashed mouse." said Doctor Karbunkle standing next to Limburger's limousine. "One down. Next!" sang Limburger. "This is stupid." "Let's try and be a team, shall we." "Just worry about your own, Plutarkian. And I'll take care of my own." "Uh--.yes, quite." Limburger got into his limo with Karbunkle. The car drove around the corner our of sight. Pike leaned over to Hound. "That Plutarkian is one of the dumbest beings I've ever encountered." "Stupid, but rich. Pike. Very rich." "I'm not sure, it's even worth the money." He looked over at Moribian "We take Rider down today. You have a problem with that?" "Of course I have a problem with it. I also have a problem with you." "That woman tried to kill me." "I believe these earth people have a saying that goes, an eye for an eye." "Mori, I didn't set her up. I had nothing to do with that. And you know I didn't." "That's not what she believes. Isn't that what's important?" "I don't get you. If you love her so much, why don't you tell her that I'm not her enemy? I don't want to hurt here. I'd never hurt Rider, and I would never take her out unless she tried to do the same to me. And she has. TWICE. No one does that to Pike Sage. No one." "You'll have to straighten that out yourself, Pike. But I won't let you take Rider down. That you can count on." "You just better hope your girlfriend doesn't show up." Pike sneered. "Stop calling her my girlfriend." Pike shrugged. "Well she is, isn't she. Wait. Wait. She doesn't know. You never told her of your schoolboy crush. Ha ha ha. I don't believe it. All this time. You've been worshipping from af--" Mori whirled around and with lightening speed wrapped his chains around Pike's neck. "I've had enough of you. I don't care if you are commander now. You are history--." Just then the sounds of motorbikes could be heard in the distance. "Ah, right on schedule." said Limburger. He looked into the monitor in front of his seat. He picked up the microphone. "Gentlemen, our guests are here. Get ready." Albvia looked toward Hound. "One of them will be dead before this is over." "As long as I get my money. I don't care what they do." "Hound, your one track mind amazes me." 

Throttle and Vinnie came down the street. They saw Charley hanging, trussed like a rabbit from her truck. And that truck was on the very edge of the pits. Throttle touched his helmet. They heard the roar of dune buggies coming up behind them. "Battle Mode, Vincent, this looks like rescue maneuver number seven-eleven." "I'd rather do one-one-fifty, if you don't mind." Vinnie replied in a phony English accent. "Heh Heh. I wonder why you want to do that one?" said Throttle. "Because I look so cool and studly?" "Why else? Let's go!" With a rebel yell, Vinnie turned his bike and went left. Throttle made a complete turn and got off five or six shots to the goons coming up behind them. "Hey were you guppies invited to this party? I don't think so." "AAAAOOO. Hang in there Charley-girl! Your handsome prince is on the way!" 'Oh, please.' thought Charley. 'Again? I bet he does number one-one-fifty.' Moribian was surprised not to see Memphis. 'That big gray mouse isn't here either. Damn' Vinnie raced over to Charley's truck. He raised his Martian blaster. Just as he was about to shoot off her bonds, Hound came out of nowhere. He rode directly in front of Vinnie, brandishing his swords. He knocked the blaster out of the mouse's hands. "I got him, Hound." Albvia pulled her shotgun from the scabbard behind her back. Vinnie, ever quick, ducked. "I don't think so, sweetheart." The blast from Albvia's gun hit Hound's bike. It drove him into Charley's truck just as Karbunkle hit the remote. The truck, Hound, Hound's bike and Charley went over the side. "CHARLEY!!!!!!!!!" Vinnie grabbed his blaster, rode to the edge and shot at the rope holding Charley to the winch. As she was continued down into the pits, Vinnie turned his bike and shot out a grappling hook. It grabbed the bike jockey by the waist. She was hoisted up to the surface. Hound, his bike and the truck crashed below. The truck caught fire. "Damn!" Albvia rode to the edge of the pit. "HOUND!, HOUND!!!." The fire ball drove her back from the edge. "He's gone." "Albvia, what the hell happened?" Pike yelled. The healer just look dejected and shrugged her shoulders. Then she turned towards Vincent and Charley. Vinnie plopped Charley, still tied and gagged, on the back of his bike. He took one of his grenades, lit it and with his tail used it to cut Charley's bonds. She took the gag from her mouth. "Vinnie, Albvia is behind us." "I see her. Sorry honey, but I'm already spoken for." Charley grabbed her rocket launcher from the side of the bike and jumped off . "Charley!!" Vinnie made a three sixty. But Charley had things under control. "I'll teach you to mess with my man--er mouse. " She fired at the alien. The healer was knocked off her bike. Throttle was in the middle of a squad of goons. But that was the least of his problems. Moribian had shed his coat and came roaring down the street heading straight for Throttle, spinning his weapons over his head. "Sorry, big, blue and stupid. I don't look good in chains." Throttle rode towards Moribian and shot a line with a hook on the end as he passed. The hook grabbed the chains and Mori was pulled backwards off his bike. He crashed into the lamppost. Pike came up, with both guns blazing and caught Throttle by surprise. The tan mouse turned around. He saw Greasepit came down the block with more of his goons. "Okay, youse mousies. Yur mine now." "Oh really, greasy kid stuff." said Throttle. "Want to join the Party, huh?" 

~~~~ 

She looked up at him. Gently and tentatively, she touched his eye patch. "What happened?" "Not now, darling. I just don't want to go into it right now. I want nothing bad in this moment." He looked thoughtful. "What is it?" "I just thought of something I read." "What is that?" He was silent for a moment. "AH, FILL THE CUP: - WHAT BOOTS IT TO REPEAT HOW TIME IS SLIPPING UNDERNEATH OUR FEET: UNBORN TO-MORROW AND DEAD YESTERDAY, WHY FRET ABOUT THEM IF TO-DAY BE SWEET!" 

"How lovely. What is it?" "Charley has this book. Her father gave it to her. It's called the Rubaiyat. It was written by someone called Omar Khayyam." "May I hear more?" Well, Charley says this is the most famous of his poems---- HERE WITH A LOAF OF BREAD BENEATH THE BOUGH, A FLASK OF WINE, A BOOK OF VERSE-AND THOU BESIDE ME SINGING IN THE WILDERNESS AND WILDERNESS IS PARADISE ENOW." 

"Is this Paradise?" "With you it is." "I knew it. I knew there was more to you. You're a poet. A romantic. Yet you hide it. Why?" "I never had a reason to show it before." He kissed her again. "And you do now?" "I want to spend the rest of my life with you." "And make it Paradise." "Always." Memphis put her head on his chest. "Just the thought of seeing you at every sunrise." "Now who's the romantic?" They held each other in their arms. The early afternoon sun turned into the late afternoon sun. "Modo--." A blast sounded from far away. "What the--?" He looked out of the opening. Smoke rose up in the distance. "My bros. They're in trouble." "It sounded like one of Pike's nukebombs." "I've got to ride, darling." "So do I." ~~~~ "Doctor, what is happening? I see three mercenaries and two mice. Why am I seeing two mice. What is going on?" "I don't know, Your Overripe Fondue Dip. The truck went over, but that white mouse save the girl. Again. And one of those bikers went with the truck. The short one, I think." There was a second explosion as the gas tank of Charley's truck blew. "What do we do now, Your Double Patness" "What else. Vacate this vermin filled vicinity. Pedal to the metal, you malformed mutant. Get us out of here." Greasepit rolled up next to Pike. "Youse guys needs some help. My goons will finish dem." "Go play with your toys, grease gullet. I'm busy." Pike rolled one of his nukebombs under the Throttle's bike. Albvia threw her cutting wire. It caught Throttle around the neck and he was knocked off the bike. His bike skidded down the street, leaving the nukebomb in the open air. It went off and a small crater filled the street. Vinnie turn around and saw Throttle on the ground. "Throttle, you okay, bro?" "Yeah. Get Charley." Mori came to and leaped for his bike. He rode over to Charley. "Stay away from her, you Venusian Flytrap. "He said as he rode his bike up to the alien. "She'll be all right. Don't worry about her. Watch out for Memphis. Pike will take her out now." "She's not even here, you blue space scum." "She heard the bomb. She'll be here. Trust me." "Trust you. Yeah, right." Vinnie drew his Martian blaster, but the alien was quicker. He sent his chain flying over the white mouse's head and it wrapped itself around Vinnie's arm. "I'm not your enemy cave mouse." Moribian pulled his chain back. Throttle rode up behind him and was about to give him one nuke karate chop to the back of his helmet. But Moribian sensed him and ducked Throttle's blow. "Stop this and tell me where Rider is. Where's that gray mouse?" "I don't know, and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you." said Throttle. "You two are dumber than Limburger. You'll will get her killed." "k'Toji, you're supposed to kill them not hold a conversation." Pike rode up and fired both his guns at the two mice. Moribian grabbed Charley, unceremoniously by the neck and deposited her behind a parked car. "Hey!! What--..aarrgh!" "You'll be safe here. Watch out for Rider." he rode off "I don't want to be safe. Urrggh!" "Let's go youse guys. Let's mash dose mousies." yelled Greasepit. "We could sure use Modo, right about now." said Vinnie. "Did someone mention my name." "BIG FELLA! I knew you couldn't stay away." replied Throttle. "We missed ya." asked Vinnie. Modo sailed into the frey. Dispatching goons as he went along. "Yee Haw. The big mouse is here. Time to massacre some mercenaries. " Moribian sent his chains out to Modo. But the big mouse ducked them and the chairs wrapped around a nearby lamppost instead. He yelled with rage and frustration. "Where's Rider, Cave Mouse?" "Safe. Away from you." Actually Modo didn't know where Memphis was. After they rode to scene of the explosion, Rider went into stealth mode. All he heard was that soft, almost inaudible whirring. He saw some pebbles kicked up from behind her wheels." "I've got to know where she is." "And I told you I don't know." Just then Modo and Moribian heard that whirring sound overhead. Pike heard it too. He looked up. " Shoot up. SHOOT UP! Limburger talk to your men." "Are you out of your mind. Shoot at what.?" Pike stopped directly in front of the limo. Both guns in hand. "DO IT!" Limburger leaned out of the window. "Goons, all the goons of the Limburger empire, Shoot in the air. For whatever reason. Shoot in the sky before this fool shoots me." "NO!" said Modo and Moribian together. Pike put a silver tipped Venusian blastdart in his gun. The same one Memphis shot him with. He watched the goons bullets deflect off an invisible object in the sky. He pinpointed and fired. There was a faint gasped. Then a crash. Soon blood was seen running down the street. The stealth released and the Rider appeared. She was on her back. Her bike on top of her and her gun in her hand. "Now's the time." said Limburger. "LET US GET OUT OF HERE!" The mutant gunned the motor and the limo sped off. "Damn" said Throttle. "Vinnie, rescue maneuver number fourteen." "AAOO! I'm gone." The white mouse fired his boosters and sailed over the fallen biker. He released the grappling hook. It caught the bike and he lifted it off Memphis. Modo rode up, scooped her off the ground and threw her over his shoulder. "The gods of Zeus." whispered Moribian. The sickening sound of the bike crashing to the pavement made his flesh crawl. He saw the gray mouse picked her up and ride away. He turned to Pike. Whirling his chains over his head, he let out a yell and drove straight for the leader. Pike turned and fired his guns. Moribian didn't even flinch. He wrapped his chains around Pike's neck and yanked him off his bike. Albvia rode up and holstered her shotgun. "Zeus, Pike. To this moment, I never believe you really wanted to kill Rider." Moribian, bleeding, jumped of his bike and grabbed Pike. He dragged him over to the same lamppost he had crashed into earlier. He wrapped the chains around Pike and bound him to the column. He took off his helmet and then Pike's. Then Moribian k'Toji proceeded to drive his fist into Pike's face. Again and again. 

End of Episode Three 

note: memphis rhyme, pike sage, moribian k'Toji, Albvia Sea and Hound are characters of carolyn rebecca jones. All other character are the property of brentwood television funnies, inc. copyright (c) 1995. Please do not publish, reprint, sell or change this writing without written permission of the author. Edited by amice, to her I give my heartfelt thanks. 


End file.
